1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable tie and, especially, to a recyclable cable tie.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional cable tie, as shown in FIG. 8, comprises a buckle 80 and a tape 90. The buckle 80 comprises an open case 81 composed of a pawl 811 and an opening 812. Multiple ratchets, extending up into the opening 812, are formed on the top of the pawl 811. The tape 90 having a tapered tip 91 on its end is integrated with the buckle 80, while multiple unidirectional ratchets are formed on the back surface of the tape 90.
Once the tapered tip 91 of the tape 90 has passed through the opening 812 of the open case 81, the unidirectional ratchets formed on the back surface of the tape 90 engage with the ratchets of the pawl 811 so that the tape 90 is prevented from being pulled back. The extra tail of the tape 90 may be cut off to be flush with the buckle 80. However, the cable ties are generally viewed as single-use devices. The extra tail is typically cut off and discarded rather than reused.